The project is to utilize two computerized population data bases for genetic and epidemiologic studies of pregnancy outcome. These unique resources, one in Hawaii and the other in British Columbia, have been similarly developed from routinely produced vital and ill-health records. These include records of all fetal, infants, and childhood deaths and livebirths recorded in each population over a long period of time. In addition, records from a health surveillance registry and selected childhood hospitalization are also available in one of the populations. By means of computerized linkages, these records have been assembled into individual and family health histories on a population basis. It is planned to analyze the etiological components of empiric risks of fetal wastage, perinatal and infant deaths, and congenital malformations at a population level. It is specially designed to study familial recurrence risks of pregnancy wastage and to develop means for identifying high-risk families.